


Ballad: The Thresher's Lay

by tweedymcgee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ballads, Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedymcgee/pseuds/tweedymcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How come that blood all over your sleeve,<br/>Pale one, come tell to me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballad: The Thresher's Lay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hemostuck, with permission from its creators. If you haven’t read the [Hemostuck](http://archiveofourown.org/series/8470) AU fics by roachpatrol and urbananchorite, by all means go do that, they're gorgeous.
> 
> One of the things I love best about this hemospectrum-reversed AU is its world-building. And one of the most poignant bits of world-building in Hemostuck is the Threshecutioner Corps: how they’re trained, what it takes to do the job, and what the job takes away.
> 
> Here, then, is a fusty old troll ballad* about a young Threshecutioner cadet going off for training.
> 
> Since I wrote this, several Tumblrites with better singing voices than I've got have recorded versions of it. Here is one from [runawayjoincircus](http://runawayjoincircus.tumblr.com/post/27429457995/rough-recording-of-tweedymcgees-ballad-the), another from [specialshera](http://specialshera.tumblr.com/post/26674158825/while-there-are-several-more-professional-nicer), and another from [dreambubble-maitre-d](http://tweedymcgee.tumblr.com/post/26611059128/dreambubble-maitre-d-tweedymcgeewrote-this).
> 
> *Ganked shamelessly from the old Child murder ballad “Edward,” which has already spawned so many variations that one more can’t possibly hurt.

_How come that blood all over your sleeve,_  
 _Pale one, come tell to me_  
It is the blood of my gallant hoofbeast  
That stood so proud and grey  
  
 _Thy hoofbeast’s blood was never so green,_  
 _Pale one, come tell to me_  
It is the blood of my own kismesis  
That spilled all in the fray  
  
 _Thy kismesis’ blood was never so green,_  
 _Pale one, come tell to me_  
It is the blood of my own dear lusus  
Who lately I have slain  
  
 _Why have you slain your lusus dear_  
 _Pale one, come tell to me_  
For to test the blade of my new sickle  
That shines so bright and gay  
  
 _And what will you do with your lusus dead_  
 _Pale one, come tell to me_  
I’ll set my foot in yonder ship  
And I’ll roam the galaxy  
  
 _What will you do with your quadrantmates_  
 _Pale one, come tell to me_  
I’ll leave them here along with you  
To bear you company  
  
 _And what should your wee moirail do_  
 _Pale one, come tell to me_  
Go and pap another troll’s cheek  
For I cannot stay with thee  
  
 _And when will you come sailing home_  
 _Pale one, come tell to me_  
You’ll see my face in a sweep and a day  
But it won’t belong to me  
You’ll see my face in a sweep and a day  
But it won’t belong to me


End file.
